Lamentos del corazón
by flora Taisho
Summary: Resumen: Kagome escucha una conversación de Kikyô e Inuyasha que le hace pensar que ya no debe estar junto a Inuyasha, Kagome encuentra un nuevo personaje que le mostrara nuevos poderes. Sesshômaru encuentra el amor. Rin se da cuenta de algunos sentimientos por alguien. Naraku tiene un nuevo aliado ¿Qué más puede pasar?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome 17 años, Inuyasha 20 años (Aunque tendrían que ser 70 pero los años que estuvo en el árbol no cuentan para mí)

NOTA: Ningún personaje per pertenece.

Espero que disfrute este primer cap.

**Me voy de tu vida:**

Era un día muy hermoso Kagome la sacerdotisa del futuro y zango la exterminadora estaban en las aguas termales.

_Y dime Zango ¿Cómo vas con el monje Miroku? Ya an pasado dos años. Le pregunto Kagome a Zango

_Con ese pervertido estamos igual que siempre, me gustaría que cambie pero sé que es algo imposible cada vez que vamos a una aldea le pide a cualquier muchacha que tenga un hijo con él. Dijo tristemente.

_Hay no te preocupes vas a ver que cuando Naraku sea destruido el va a decir lo que siente por ti. Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

_Tal vez tengas razón, bueno voy a salir. Dijo mientras se levantaba.

_Esta bien yo salgo en unos minutos. Ella asintió cuando se termino de vestir ella se fue. Kagome respiro hondo y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. `` ¿Y que va a pasar conmigo acaso Inuyasha se va a ir con Kikyo se va ir al infierno con ella?´´ Ese pensamiento hiso que se sintiera muy triste. Se levanto para cambiarse, se puso el uniforme de la escuela se iba a dirigir al campamento pero vio unas serpientes caza almas.

__Kikyo_. Susurro ella las serpientes se acercaron a ella ``al parecer Kikyo quería que vaya a verla´´ Pensó y empezó a seguirlas pero entonces se encontró a Inuyasha hablando con Kikyo. Kikyo estaba recostada sobre un árbol mientras sus serpientes les entregaban sus almas. Kagome se escondió en unos arbustos y escuchaba la conversación.

_Veo que viniste Inuyasha. Dijo Kikyo.

_Fesh… claro que iba a venir jamás podría dejarte.

_Ni siquiera por esa niña.

_Tu eres más importante para mí que cualquier persona en este mundo yo solo te quiero a ti. Dijo el pero esas palabras hirieron a Kagome, Kikyo simplemente sonrió.

_Debo irme Naraku sigue en movimiento y debo encontrarlo adiós Inu. Dijo Antes de desaparecer.

Kagome no aguanto más y se fue con las lágrimas en su mejilla quedando enfrente del pozo al tocarlo no aguanto más rompió en llanto y empezó a tararear una melodía.

_**Punto de vista de Kagome**_:

Las palabras de Inuyasha se quedaron rebotando en mi mente mientras lloraba.

``Kikyo tiene razón yo no pertenezco aquí´´ Pensé ``Es mejor que me vaya nada tengo que me mantenga aquí´

Me tire directo al pozo para volver a mi tiempo era de noche y mi familia estaba durmiendo entre a la casa y fui a mi habitación hasta quedarme profundamente dormida y con los rastros de mis lagrimas.

A la mañana siguiente:

Kagome bajo lentamente por la escaleras y entro a la cocina y se encontró con Sota sentado en la silla junto a su celular y a su mamá haciendo el desayuno.

_Hola mamá. Saludo pero en un tono neutro.

_Kagome hija, pero que te pasa te noto algo mal ¿sucedió algo? Pregunto su madre mientras se acercaba a ella dejando un tazón con cereal y leche para su hermano.

_Nada mamá solo que estoy algo cansada no pude dormir. Contesto con una sonrisa forzada. _ ¿y el abuelo? Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

_Él se fue a visitar a un viejo amigo. Contesto su mamá. _Hija te llamo Eri ya que son las vacaciones de verano (Kagome ya está en vacaciones) y te quería invitar a un campamento y…

_Y le dijiste que no ¿Verdad? Pregunto interrumpiéndola.

_Bueno no, le dije que estabas con fiebre pero que tratarías de llamarla ¿Y entonces iras? Pregunto curiosa.

_No podre tengo que buscar los fragmentos de la perla para poder quedarme aquí como una chica normal. Contesto con amargura.

_eh… bien yo se lo diré. Dijo ella con una sonrisa. _ ¿Y cuando te irás?

_Hoy, a la tarde no quiero que Inuyasha me venga a buscar. Contesto mientras se daba la vuelta. _Iré a empacar.

Sota vio como ella se iba de nuevo a las escaleras para volver a su habitación.

_Mamá ¿crees que peleo con orejas de perro? Pregunto Sota.

_Eso parece. Dijo ella con un tono de tristeza pero rápidamente sonrió. _Oye hijo recuerda bañarte, hoy iras al cine con tu novia. Dijo alegre.

Rápidamente Sota se sonrojo.

_Si es verdad. Dijo parándose nervioso. _Me voy a bañar ahora mismo… adiós mamá. Dijo mientras salía corriendo a las escaleras.

Mientras que su mamá simplemente sonrió para volver a lavar los platos.

En la habitación de Kagome:

Kagome estaba con un vestido largo hasta las rodillas color blanco, con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta con sandalias negras.

_Me llevare el uniforme de la escuela total ya no iré mas al otro instituto. Dijo para sí misma. Ella agarro una valija de su ropero. Era lo suficiente pequeña para que la logre sacar del pozo. Abrió la valija y puso toda la ropa que le sirviera para el viaje, estaría todas sus vacaciones en la época feudal.

Kagome cerró la valija y se sentó en la silla del escritorio y saco una hoja junto una lapicera, respiro profundo y empezó a escribir: 

``_Inuyasha:_

_Cuando termines de leer esto no quiero que me busque, te quiero agradecer todo lo que hiciste para mí pero creo que es suficiente yo se que era importante para ti por que podía ver y sentir los fragmento de la perla, pero como sabes no soy la única Kikyo también lo puede hacer y no creo que sea justo que yo esté a tu lado mientras que ella quiere estarlo así que ahora podrás hacerlo, yo buscare los fragmentos por mi cuenta y no trates de seguir mi rastro por que va a ser en vano. Ve a mi tiempo cuando lo desees a buscar las cosas que necesites pero yo no iré a mi tiempo hasta que la perla este destruida al igual que Naraku._

_Inuyasha por favor no me busque yo estaré bien._

_Saluda a nuestros amigos de mi parte y dile que me disculpen._

_Lo siento Inuyasha, pero adiós._

_Atentamente Kagome´´_

Kagome no pudo evitarlo y se cayeron algunas lagrimas sobre la hoja rápidamente la doblo y la puso en un sobre. Agarro una campera color azul marino que tenía colgada y la valija, puso la carta en el bolcillo de delante de la valija, y Salió de la habitación.

Al salir se encontró con su mamá que sostenía una mochila y una sonrisa cálida.

_Hija creo que es mejor que lleves esto, es comida para tu viaje. Dijo ella.

_Gracias mamá. Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Hija, dame un abrazo cuídate. Dijo abriendo los brazos Kagome sonrió y la abrazo.

_Lo haré mamá no te preocupes estaré bien. Dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

_Lo sé, se que Inuyasha te protegerá. En ese momento la soltó y vio que la cara de Kagome cambio completamente. _Hija ¿Qué pasa?

_Nada mamá solo que estoy algo cansada, bueno es mejor que me vaya sino van a estar enojados.

_ Está bien hija…

_Ah mamá si viene Inuyasha y pide comida dásela yo no creo venir porque si no me voy a querer quedar aquí así que no te preocupes. Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. _Bueno me voy, saludos a Sota y el abuelo. Dijo mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras y salió al patio para ir donde se encontraba el pozo.

Al llegar al pozo no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor que oprimía su pecho pero antes de saltas se agacho y abrió la valija para sacar una botella de perfume se roció un poco por su cuello y pelo volvió a guardar el perfume, respiro profundo y salto por el pozo…

Al salir vio el hermoso paisaje pero con lo triste que estaba todo le perecía triste.

Camino lento hasta llegar a la aldea…

_Kagome. Dijo una señora mayor.

_Señora Kaede. Contesto Kagome mientras hacía una reverencia.

_ ¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes? Pregunto.

_Ah esto, es una valija, sirve para llevar cosas como una mochila solo que con esto se llevan más cosa. Dijo con una sonrisa. _ ¿Los chicos están?

_Lo siento pero no, Sango se fue a la aldea junto a Shippo, Miroku y Kirara.

_Ah. Dijo simplemente.

_En cuanto a Inuyasha, el se fue a lo de Totosai.

_Bien entonces esto va ser más sencillo.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir Kagome?

_Escuche señora Kaede e decidido hacer la búsqueda por mi cuenta.

_ ¡¿Qué pero como vas hacer eso?! Grito Kaede preocupada.

_Perdone pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión, quiero que le entregue esto a Inuyasha. Dijo mientras abría el bolcillo de la valija y sacaba la carta en ese momento sintió que un nudo en la garganta se formaba y las ganas de llorar volvieron.

_Veo que no cambiaras de opinión, yo se la entregare.

Ella simplemente asintió y le entrego la mochila que su madre le había entregado, sonrió para voltear e irse.

_Espera Kagome ¿A caso tienes el perfume de las hiervas para que Inuyasha no te encuentre?

_A si es, así el no podrá buscarme, adiós. Dijo mientras se alejaba.

``Pero ¿qué te sucedió Kagome? ´´ Pensó con tristeza Kaede.

Hola, bueno así termina el comienzo de esta historia espero que les agrade.

Besos


	2. ¿Nuevos poderes?

Hola hoy les traigo el nuevo cap. y les agradezco por sus comentarios enserio es muy importante para mí.

Muchas gracias de corazón.

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

__``Abc ´´_ _Pensamientos

__Abc_ _susurros

_Abc_ Conversación normal

* * *

Capitulo 2: ¿Nuevos poderes?:

Kagome caminaba tratando de ver el camino pero era en vano ya que sus lagrimas se lo impedían en ese momento Kagome se detuvo para ver el cielo y ver a Kirara volando hacia la aldea.

_``_Va ser mejor que me apresure o tal vez me encuentren´´_ _Pensó Kagome y en ese momento comenzó a correr con tanta velocidad que no se dio cuenta de que enfrente se encontraba un barranco pero igual logro parar y suspiro.

_``_Genial solo estoy sola 30 minutos y estuve a punto de morir tengo que ser más cuidadosa``_ S_e reprocho a sí misma.

Kagome se sentó y miro el paisaje.

__Extrañare esto cuando todo acabe_ _Susurro al viento.

En ese momento sintió una presencia oscura rápidamente Kagome se levanto dejando la valija en el suelo y preparo su arco con una flecha apuntando hacia los arbustos ya que de ese lugar provenía la energía.

En ese momento aparece un caballo blanco con una cola color rubia Kagome se sorprende pero se da cuenta de que el caballo no era quien soltaba la presencia, el caballo mira a Kagome hacia sus ojos como si fuera que descifra su alma y los ojos azules de caballo brillan mientras que Kagome sintió una onda cálida que la envolvió y en esos pequeños segundos sintió que todo el dolor se iba. Pero un ogro apareció haciendo que esa onda se valla.

_Pero si tenemos a una humana, escucha entrégame al caballo y tratare de no hacerte daño. Dijo el ogro.

Kagome miro al ogro y tensiono la flecha.

_Vete y no te hare daño. Amenazo Kagome con un tono seguro que logro hacer que el ogro lo pensara.

_ ¿Por qué lo haría? Eres una débil humana con un arco y una flecha.

_Es la última vez que lo digo.

El ogro se acerco para atacarla pero Kagome fue más rápida y soltó la flecha que en menos de un segundo una estela rosa la cubrió impactando sobre el brazo de ogro.

_Vete o te prometo que no tendré compasión la próxima vez. Volvió a amenazar Kagome agarrando otra flecha.

_Bien me iré. Dijo el ogro con el miedo es sus ojos.

Al darse cuenta de que no había más peligro Kagome guardo su flecha y miro al caballo que parecía ¿Sonriendo?

_Te agradezco por salvarme.

Kagome se sobresalto.

_ ¿Quien dijo eso? Pregunto.

_Pues yo claro no hay nadie más. Kagome miro al caballo.

_ ¿Estás hablando? Pregunto aún si creerlo.

_Así es pero solo puedo hablar contigo ya que te he ejido como mi ama.

_ ¿Qué?

_En el instante que te vi a los ojos vi tu alma y pude ver tu pureza por eso te eh elegido a ti y déjame presentarme mi nombre el Luna. Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

_Es un placer Luna yo soy Kagome. Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

_Sera mejor que nos vayamos esos ogros volverán y nos atacaran.

_ ¿Pero cómo? Pregunto Kagome.

_Volando claro.

_Pero no vuelo y tu eres un caballo no creo que puedas volar.

_Nada es imposible Kagome.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la aldea:

Kaede caminaba impaciente hasta que vio a Kirara aterrizar.

_Afín llegan.

_ ¿Pero qué sucede señora Kaede? Pregunto Sango.

_Es sobre Kagome.

_ ¿Que le paso a es niñita ahora?

Kaede se da vuelta.

_ ¿Que le hiciste a Kagome Inuyasha? Pregunto enojada Kaede.

Inuyasha se sorprendió.

_ ¿Pero de que hablas anciana? Pregunto sin entender.

_Hoy Kagome vino y se la notaba muy triste y me dejo esto dijo que lo leas. Explico Kaede.

_ ¿Qué es? Pregunto curioso Shippo.

_Es una carta Explico Miroku al ver el sobre que le entregaba Kaede a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ve la carta y la toma, al hacerlo Inuyasha siente un aroma salado.

_``_Ese olor, son las lagrimas de _Kagome_´´__ Pensó Inuyasha.

Agarro la carta y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como Inuyasha tomaba la carta y desaparecía en el bosque.

_Señora Kaede ¿Qué le dijo Kagome?

_Pues Sango, lo que me dijo es que buscara los fragmentos de la perla…sola. Dijo con un tono de preocupación.

_ ¡¿Qué?! Gritaron todos.

_Intente detenerla pero me dijo que sería en vano. Explico.

_Pero Inuyasha podrá olerla y encontrarla.

_Em.… Shippo te hago esta pregunta ¿Sientes el olor de Kagome? Pregunto Sango.

Shippo aspiro pero se sorprendió al no sentir nada.

_Kaede, ¿Está segura de que Kagome vino? Pregunto con algo de tristeza.

_Señora Kaede, ¿Kagome uso algo para confundir su olor?

_Así es Miroku. Contesto simplemente.

_Eso significa ¿que no voy a ver más a Kagome? Pregunto Shippo aguantando las lágrimas.

_No te preocupes Shippo Kagome va a volver. Dijo Miroku. _``_O al menos eso espero´´__

Inuyasha llego al árbol sagrado para saltar a la rama más larga. Inuyasha abre el sobre y el olor del perfume de Kagome junto al salado olor de las lágrimas llego a las narices de él. Comenzó a leerla y sintió que su alma se estrujaba con cada palabra. Termino de leerla y cerró la carta.

___``Kagome´´_ Susurro._

__Te voy a encontrar__ Pensó. Y con ese pensamiento fue nuevamente a la aldea.

Inuyasha llego a la aldea con una cara algo triste y vio a Shippo sentado afuera de la casa de Kaede junto a Kirara. En ese momento salieron Miroku junto a Sango.

_Inuyasha ¿Qué sucedió? Pregunto Shippo al percatarse de la presencia de Inuyasha.

_Ella decidió seguir la búsqueda de los fragmentos por su cuenta. Dijo en tono neutral sorprendiendo a todos.

_Entonces hay que buscarla. Dijo Sango mientras reforzaba su agarre de su Hiraikotsu.

_Así es Sanguito, pero hay un problema nosotros no podemos sentir ni ver los fragmentos de la perla.

_Yo si puedo. Oyeron todos.

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a Kikyô junto a sus serpientes.

_Kikyô. Dijeron Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

_A si es, al parecer necesitara ayuda para el viaje y bueno yo veo y siento los fragmentos. Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Pues creo que no tenemos más opciones a sí que será mejor que nos preparemos. Dijo Miroku al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha no reaccionaba.

_Perfecto iré hablar con mi hermana y mañana por la mañana no iremos.

Kikyô pasó por delante de ellos y vio detenidamente a Inuyasha pero pareció enojarse al ver una carta en su mano giro su cara y fue hacia la cabaña de su hermana.

_Excelencia ¿Está seguro de esto?

_Sango es la única forma, como dijo ella tiene la habilidad de ver, sentir y purificar los fragmentos además donde ella sienta fragmentos Kagome debería estar cerca.

_Así que tú idea es usar a Kikyô para encontrar a Kagome.

_Así es Inuyasha ese es mi plan ¿Te negarás? Pregunto Miroku.

_No, no lo hare. Dijo Simplemente para ir hacia la cabaña de Kaede.

_ ¿Que haremos ahora? Pregunto Shippo.

_Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar desde mañana el viaje será algo tenso.

_Pienso lo mismo su excelencia.

* * *

_Nada es imposible. Repitió Kagome por decima vez mientras caminaba con Luna.

_Ya lo sé yo te lo dije.

_Si pero es que no entiendo como podrías volar.

_creí que conocías a Entei.

_ ¿Entei? Ah sí lo recuerdo, ese caballo fue sellado junto con su anterior jinete Rengokuki para evitar la destrucción de las aldeas debido a su gran poder pero ahora está libre junto a su nuevo jinete Hakudoshi. Explico Kagome.

_Pues tienes razón Entei es un familiar vivía en nuestra manada pero es muy diferente a mí, el elije a sus jinetes por sus poderes y puede tener más de un jinete pero yo solo tendré a un jinete durante toda mi vida. Explico Luna.

_Eso significa que yo seré tu único jinete.

_Así es Kagome, y por eso cuando yo te vi nosotras no unimos de una forma especial yo puedo leer tus pensamientos y tú los míos pero también tienes poderes nuevos, por eso tenemos que ir a entrenar para que aprendas a usarlos.

_ ¿Poderes? Pregunto si entender Kagome.

_Si, los poderes que tienes que practicar son los de la naturaleza como el agua el fuego…

_Lo cuatro elementos ¿no?

_Si, pero tiene poderes espirituales así que no sé, yo te voy a enseñar a manejar los cuatro elementos y después veré si tienes otros poderes. Explico.

_Pero yo tengo que juntar los fragmentos de la perla.

_Está bien pero iremos a la isla por lómenos una semana.

_Está bien pero ¿Dónde está esa isla?

_Solo a 240 Kilómetros.

_ ¿Qué? Pero eso es mucho. Se quejo Kagome.

_Súbete a mi lomo. Dijo simplemente Kagome obedeció.

_Y ahora que…

De pronto Luna empezó a correr con tanta velocidad que se dirigía hacia el barranco.

_Luna hay un barranco ¡Luna!... Grito Kagome y cerró los ojos pero sintió una cálida brisa en su cara.

_Abre los ojos. Dijo Luna.

Ella obedeció para verse volando no pudo evitar sonreír era hermoso.

_Es hermoso. Dijo Kagome.

_Te dije que nada es imposible llegaremos en una hora o menos depende el viento.

_Está bien. Dijo simplemente pero en ese momento sintió que sus parpados le pesaban y en poco tiempo se dejo llevar para caer en un profundo sueño.

__``Esta chica tiene un gran poder y un corazón puro aunque hay algo de oscuridad pero todo humano lo posee me sorprende que sea tan puro, un humano común que haya pasado por el sufrimiento que ella paso ya hubiese caído en las manos de la maldad pero ella no, al contrario parece ser más fuerte y decidida ese tal Naraku tendrá una muy buena contrincante´´__ Pensaba Luna mientras volaba por el cielo.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo la semana que vine tal vez suba el otro no sé todo depende de la evaluaciones que tenga bueno nos leemos pronto besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola les pido perdón por el retraso, pero es que tengo algunos problemas ya que mi mamá se olvida de pagar cuando debe hacerlo así que si tardo en subir los capítulos es que no tengo servicio o tengo semanas de exámenes pero eso no impide que escriba bueno les agradezco los comentarios y les traigo el nuevo cap.

_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_

En el cap. anterior:

Kagome caminaba tratando de ver el camino pero era en vano ya que sus lágrimas se lo impedían

_``_Va ser mejor que me apresure o tal vez me encuentren´´_ _Pensó Kagome

_``_Genial solo estoy sola 30 minutos y estuve a punto de morir tengo que ser más cuidadosa``_ S_e reprocho a sí misma.

_Pero si tenemos a una humana, escucha entrégame al caballo y tratare de no hacerte daño.

_Vete y no te hare daño. Amenazo.

_Es la última vez que lo digo.

_ ¿Estás hablando? Pregunto aún si creerlo.

_En el instante que te vi a los ojos vi tu alma y pude ver tu pureza por eso te eh elegido a ti y déjame presentarme mi nombre el Luna. Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

_En el instante que te vi a los ojos vi tu alma y pude ver tu pureza por eso te eh elegido a ti y déjame presentarme mi nombre el Luna. Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

__Te voy a encontrar__ Pensó. Y con ese pensamiento fue nuevamente a la aldea

_Kikyô.

_A si es, al parecer necesitara ayuda para el viaje y bueno yo veo y siento los fragmentos. Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Así que tú idea es usar a Kikyô para encontrar a Kagome.

_Así es Inuyasha ese es mi plan ¿Te negarás? Pregunto Miroku.

_No.

_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_

Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento.

Kagome se despertó y se sintió algo incomoda al abrir los ojos ve arena, rápidamente se levanta y mira hacia todos los lados.

_ ¿Dónde estoy? Luna. Dijo Kagome mientras se refregaba los ojos en ese momento una brisa cálida se levanta haciendo que hojas se posen sobre la arena, Kagome las mira y se da cuenta que formaba como una carta.

`` Kagome disculpa que no esté contigo pero es necesario que hagas esto.

Como eres una humana tus poderes se presentan en diferente manera y para que aprendas a usarlos tienes que entrenar, en la isla en la que te encuentras hay demonios de diferentes elementos a medida que pase la semana te pondrá reto y si las pasas todas correctamente te serán otorgadas los poderes por completo.

Cuídate Kagome y perdóname pero es una regla´´ Al terminar de leer la ``carta´´ una correntada de aire disperso todas las hojas.

_Me quedare aquí toda la semana. Dijo Kagome. _ ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí? Se pregunto Kagome sin ánimos.

_Al parecer esta humana no es digna de tener estos asombrosos poderes. Dijo una mujer de unos 23 años con un largo cabello color caramelo y ojos verdes, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido que se ajustaba a su figura con u corte en la pierna derecha color verde claro con algunas flores y era largo hasta el suelo como sus ondulados cabellos.

_ ¿Quién eres? Pregunto Kagome.

_Como dijo la nota que acabas de leer aparecerán demonios para entrenarte y yo seré la primera, mi nombre es Akina, yo te entrenare sobre la naturaleza. Explico.

_Es un placer Akina yo soy Kagome peo ¿Cuándo empieza mi entrenamiento? Pregunto Kagome.

_Qué bueno que preguntes y solo te diré, ahora mismo. En ese momento su mano derecha brillo y una enredadera atrapo a Kagome.

_ ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? Pregunto Kagome tratando de sacar a la enredadera que no la dejaba moverse.

_Es una planta muy especial, está planta no dejara de atraparte hasta que mueras. Explico.

_ ¿¡Qué!? Déjame ir. En ese momento empezó a forcejear pero fue en vano ya que la enredadera apretó más su cuerpo haciendo que le cueste respirar.

_Hay una forma para que te suelte, tienes que ordenarle que lo hagas.

_ ¡Suéltame! Grito Kagome.

_No lo tienes gritar si no que comunicarte con ella, si fuera tú me apuraría o moraras aquí, ¿Acaso es lo que quieres? Pregunto divertida.

_No, no quiero morir aquí, no, ¡No voy a morir aquí! Grito Kagome en ese momento Kagome comenzó a brillar y las planta la soltaron haciendo que Kagome caiga de rodillas.

_Increíble, jamás vi a una humana que logre hacer eso. Dijo Akina sonriendo.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? Pregunto Kagome mientras recuperaba el aliento.

_Veras los humanos son más débiles que los demonios, pero tú has logrado fusionar tu energía y lograste controlar a las plantas, jamás en mis 350 años vi algo así, eres muy poderosa y la verdad no necesitas de mi entrenamiento así que ven aquí. Ordeno Akina.

Kagome obedeció y se acerco a ella, al hacerlo Akina tomo la mano derecha de Kagome y cerró los ojos al igual que Kagome, en ese momento Kagome sintió una onda cálida que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_Ahora el sello que tenias se ah ido y podrás usar tus poderes, pero ten cuidado ya que si usas mucha energía podrías desmayarte, tu cuerpo no esta preparado para tanta energía. Advirtió Akina.

Kagome asintió y Akina soltó su mano y se dio la vuelta.

_ ¿A dónde vas? Pregunto Kagome.

_Pues mi trabajo ha terminado, ahora tienes que esperar tu próximo reto, pero no te confíes no será tan fácil como el mío. Dijo Akina y una brisa primaveral pasó sobre ella junto a algunos pétalos de flores, Kagome cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio que ya no había nadie.

_Wow, ¿Por qué no me enseño hacer eso? S pregunto en voz alta.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_Yo quiero a Kagome.

_Calla Shippo nos van a escuchar, pero la verdad no eres el único yo también quiero estar con ella, es como mi hermana.

_Ya Sango no te preocupes la vamos a encontrar.

_Tienes razón Miroku. Dijo Sango con una sonrisa. _Pero no puedo esperar tanto. Se quejo.

_Pero hay que hacerlo. Dijo acercándose más a ella y bajando su mano.

Sango abrió los ojos y se sonrojo levanto su mano y le pego una cachetada.

_ ¡MONJE PERVERTIDO! Grito Sango.

_Perdona Sanguito sabes que es mi mano maldita.

Sango sonrió. _Así que la mano maldita ¿Eh? Pues se la voy a cortar. Dijo Sango mientras empezaba a córrelo.

_No Sanguito espera por favor. Rogaba Miroku mientras corría.

_Oigan ustedes dos, Hay un fragmento cerca. Dijo Kikyô.

_ ¿Un fragmento? Pregunto Inuyasha.

_Si, es en esa dirección. Dijo Kikyô que tenía su mando extendida hacia la izquierda mostrando la entrada de un bosque.

_Ese lugar se ve tenebroso. Dijo Shippo con miedo.

_Entonces quédate aquí no es necesario que vayas. Dijo Kikyô mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del bosque.

``_ ¿Cómo pude confundir a Kagome con Kikyô? Ellas son tan diferentes. _Pensaba Inuyasha.

_No te preocupes Shippo ven, quédate en mi hombro y si sientes miedo solo aférrate más a mí. Dijo Sango con una sonrisa, Shippo solo sonrió.

``_Por favor Kagome vuelve pronto te necesitamos te extraño´´ _Pensaba Shippo triste.

Al entrar y caminar, vieron a un Ogro que tenía el fragmento de la perla.

_Con este fragmento seré más fuerte y podre destruir a esa extraña mujer, esa se arrepentirá. Dijo el Ogro.

Kikyô preparo una de sus flechas pero en ese momento una brisa paso por Ogro haciendo que Inuyasha huela un olor familiar.

``_Kagome´´_

En un hábil movimiento Inuyasha quedo enfrente del ogro.

_ ¿De qué mujer hablas? Pregunto Inuyasha.

_ ¿Por qué debería de contestar a tu pregunta? Reto el ogro.

_Escucha no estoy para jugar ahora contesta. Dijo Inuyasha sacando su espada y ponerla enfrente del ogro. _De esa mujer que hablas ¿Llevaba puesto una extraña vestimenta?

_Eh… si así es ella casi me aniquila pero con la ayuda de este fragmento la destruiré por completo jajá. Se rio el ogro.

_Ni se te ocurra tocarla o te destruiré. Amenazo Inuyasha.

_Ha ella también me amenazo pero no me interesa tu amenaza la destruiré.

Inuyasha no aguanto.

_ ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! Grito contra el ogro que se destruyo, y el fragmento de la perla cayó al piso.

_Debemos seguir. Dijo Inuyasha mientras saltaba al árbol y se alegaba de todos.

_ ¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kagome? Pregunto Sango.

_Bueno el ogro tenía algo del aroma de Kagome. Dijo Shippo.

_ ¿Pero cómo? Pregunto confundida.

_El dijo que la señorita Kagome lo había amenazado así que tal vez le lanzo algunas de sus flechas y esas flechas no tenían de ese perfume haciendo que cuando lanzara la flecha el aroma de la señorita quede en el ogro. Explico Miroku.

_Sigo sin creer que Kagome haya podido hacer eso, de seguro se la confundió con otra persona. Dijo Kikyô algo enojada.

_Aunque no lo creas Kagome es muy poderosa. Dijo Shippo.

_Lo que digas niño. Dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de ese lugar.

``_Kagome jamás me va a poder superar´´_ Pensaba Kikyô.

_Excelencia usted dice que en la forma que se comporto Inuyasha la haya enojado.

_Pues al parecer si Sango. Contesto Miroku.

_Quiero que vuelva Kagome, Kikyô es muy mala con migo y ese perro tonto que parece en otro mundo. Se quejaba Shippo.

_No te preocupes Shippo ya te dijimos que Kagome va a volver y todo volverá a la normalidad. Dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

_Sera mejor que nos apuremos hay demasiado frio. Dijo Miroku.

_Si, vamos Shippo. Dijo Sango mientras ellos tres se iban para encontrarse con su amigo y con Kikyô.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Mientras tanto con Kagome:

Kagome estaba sentada en la arena jugando con sus poderes de la naturaleza.

_ ¿Y si hago crecer un rosal? No mejor un árbol de frutas así como algo o. En ese momento una fuerte brisa de viento paso haciendo que Kagome temblara. _O mejor aprendo a controlar el fuego hace mucho frio y Luna se llevo mi maleta. Dijo triste.

_Si tu idea es aprender a usar el fuego yo te puedo ayudar. Dijo una vos detrás de Kagome.

Al darse vuelta se encuentra a una mujer alta con cabello rojizo hasta los hombros y ojos marrones con orbes naranjas tenia puesto un vestido largo hasta las rodillas con un escote color rojo y la pollera es de color azul.

_Soy Hi No Hana y yo te entrenare sobre el fuego pero no será tan fácil. Dijo sonriendo.

_Yo soy Kagome. Se presento.

_Bien Kagome, te hago una pregunta ¿Alguna vez jugaste con fuego? Pregunto.

_No, ¿Por qué? Pregunto.

_Eso cambiara hoy. En ese momento de su mano se levantas esferas de fuego y se dirigieron hacia Kagome.

_ ¿Pero qué? Pregunto sin entender.

_Esta esferas de fuego te van a perseguir hasta que no quede nada de ti amenos que las logres deshacer. Dijo con una sonrisa.

LA esferas se acercaron a Kagome y ella pudo sentir el calor instintivamente se alejo pero las bolas de fuego la siguieron.

_Genial, tendré que correr. Con ese comentario Kagome comenzó a correr a toda velocidad mientras las bolas de fuego las perseguían.

_ ¿Como hare para salir de esto? Pregunto Kagome.

_Muy sencillo en realidad controla esas esferas y destrúyelas con tu poder.

__`Debe ser una broma´ _Susurro. _ ¡Para vos es fácil decirlo! Grito Kagome.

_``_Kagome tu puede hacerlo si puedo´´ _Se decía para ella misma.

En ese momento las bolas de fuego van directo hacia ella y Kagome extiende la mano, en ese mismo instaste se crea una barrera de fuego destruyendo por completo a las otras, dejando a Kagome sorprendida.

_ ¿Eso lo hice yo? Se pregunto.

_Así es lo hiciste vos, pero ya que aprendiste a crear barreras de fuego es hora que las controles, que logres apareces fuego o contralarlo. Explico ella.

_ ¿Pero qué?

En ese momento Hi no Hana crea personas echa por completo de fuego.

_Estos demonio te atacaran pero tienes que devolverles el ataque o destruirlos.

_Genial. Dijo con fastidio, en ese momento el demonio se acerca a ella y le lanza una bola de fuego.

Kagome crea con su mano una barrera para protegerse del ataque.

_``_Vamos Kagome ya hiciste una barrera de fuego ahora tienes que atacar, yo puedo hacerlo´´_ Comenzó a darse ánimos Kagome.

Otro demonio quiso atacarla pero Kagome con un rápido movimiento creó una ráfaga de fuego cortando a los demonios por la mitad.

_ ¡Lo hice! Grito feliz Kagome.

_Muy bien lo has logrado e inclusive sacaste el sello que tenias. Felicito ella.

_ ¿EH? Pregunto.

_Veras cada poder que tienes tiene un sello para protegerte, ahora prepárate te va a tocar el viento. Explico ella.

_ ¿Va hacer más complicado que esto? Pregunto Kagome con algo de susto.

_Para nada, pero no te digo lo mismo Michiru, ella te va a complicar las cosas. Dijo con una sonrisa. _Bueno me voy.

Adiós. Se despidió Kagome

Hi No Hana desapareció con llama alrededor de ella.

_No creo aguantar todo esto. Dijo con tristeza y se sentó en la playa.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Así termina este cap. espero que les haya gustado bueno en cuanto a los nombres les digo que tuve que hacer una búsqueda completa para encontrarlos pero bueno les digo su significado:

Akina: Flor de primavera.

Hi No Hana: Flor del fuego (Sinceramente fue el único que encontré en japonés que signifique fuego o que tenga que ver).

Michiru: Mar Océano.


	4. Chapter 4b

Hola después de mucho tiempo puedo actualizar perdon es que tube mucho problemas pero alfin me dan mi computadora y fuenciona el wifi como deberia.

Espero que les agrade este cap.

Cap. 4:

Kagome estaba en la playa mirando el atardecer.

``No aguanto más´´ Pensó Kagome molesta.

_ ¿Qué es lo que no aguantas?

_ ¿Quién dijo eso? Pregunto asustada.

__Solo sigue el viento…_ Escucho en un susurro.

Kagome se levantó de la arena y sintió la brisa. Comenzó a caminar hasta entrar a la selva en donde había diferentes entradas.

_ ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Por dónde voy?

__Sigue tu instinto Kagome, siente el viento y te llevara al final donde me encontraras._

___Genial otro entrenamiento raro, bueno al menos mi vida no está en riesgo.

Kagome vio las entradas.

_``_bueno hay tres entradas, no se me ocurre ninguna haber instinto, instinto, bah genial, no sé por dónde ir.´´ Kagome seguía discutiendo consigo misma mientras que con Inuyasha… _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_Inuyasha. Llamo Sango.

_ ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto él.

_Hay que descansar está anocheciendo. Dijo ella.

_Está bien. Concordó Inuyasha sorprendiendo al grupo ya que siempre era una pelea cuando querían descansar.

_Sango voy a buscar madera para hacer una fogata. Informo Miroku.

_Está bien excelencia. Dijo con una sonrisa. Miroku se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los árboles.

_Yo iré a caminar tal vez sienta la presencia de algún fragmento de la perla. Dijo kikyô y se fue.

Inuyasha se sentó al igual que Sango, Shippo y Kirara.

_Estoy preocupada. Dijo Sango para romper el silencio.

_mmm ¿Por qué? Pregunto.

_Eres tonto Inuyasha es obvio que está preocupada por Kagome. Dijo Shippo.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada triste.

Sango al verlo miro el cielo.

_Sé que están preocupados por ella pero les prometo que la vamos a encontrar.

_ ¿Pero qué tal si le paso algo? Dijo Sango.

_Kagome puede parecer débil pero es muy fuerte y poderosa sé que está bien. Dijo Inuyasha muy seguro de sus palabras.

_Si tienes razón. Dijo feliz y Shippo sonrió.

_Abecés no eres un perro tonto. Dijo Shippo.

``_ ¿Por qué sigues pensando en ella? Pero no te preocupes dentro de poco ella estará muerta y tú te iras con migo´´ _Pensó kikyô_ detrás de los arbusto. Levanto la mirada al cielo y vio una de sus serpientes caza almas que se alejaba de ella. _

_Ella se levantó y siguió el camino de su serpiente. A los pocos minutos de su caminata se encontró con un árbol viejo y seco. Ella lo toco y al instante se creó una barrera._

__Ni lo intentes Naraku, no es sencillo asustarme._

__Pero que tal mi bella kikyô. Dijo Naraku que apareció. _ ¿Por qué esa cara de enojada? Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona._

__se debe a que no cumples con tus promesas, dijiste que asesinarías a esa niña tonta y…_

__...Y tú te llevabas a Inuyasha al infierno, se lo que acordamos pero esa niña no está aquí._

__ ¿Cómo que no está aquí? Es imposible en su tiempo no está._

__No lo sé es como que estuviera en otro mundo, pero no te ilusiones está viva, Kanna ya me lo dijo está en un lugar espiritual o protegido en el cual ni tu ni yo ni nadie que no sea bienvenido pueda entrar. Explico Naraku._

__No me importa si está en la otra parte del mundo o donde sea que este la tienes que matar. Dijo enojada._

__Ah kikyô es que acaso ¿la única forma de que Inuyasha te amé, es que destruyas a tu rencarnación?_

__Esa niña no tiene nada que ver, además Inuyasha me ama a mí no a esa tonta, ella solo es una copia mía que no tendría que estar en este tiempo y como se rehúsa a irse es mejor que no este _

__Como tú digas, es mejor que me valla así tus "amigos'' no sospechen sobre ti. Dijo con una risa. En ese mismo instante una nube se transforma asiendo que desaparezca. _

__`` Naraku mejor que te encargues de Kagome si no yo te destruiré´´ Pensó ella. En ese instante las serpientes caza almas comenzaron a rodearlas mientras les daban las almas._

_Kagome seguía con su lucha hasta que se cansó…_

__vamos Kagome no es tan complicado solo hay tres entradas si _no_ está en una doy la vuelta e intento con otra. Volvió a ver las entradas, cerró los ojos y fue por la entrada de la derecha al entrar vio el laberinto y de tras de ella se cerró._

__Ok, al parecer no puedo volver. Ella camino y vio las hermosas plantas, en ese momento una fuerte brisa se hizo presente. _Y… ¿Qué hago ahora? Se preguntó confundida. _Kagome decidió seguir caminando cuando una n niebla se hizo presente y de pronto vio algo rojo.

_ ¿Dónde estabas?

__Inu…ya…sha_ Dijo Kagome feliz

_ah solo fui a pasear. Dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

__Kikyô. Susurro Kagome, kikyô pasó junto a ella chocándole el hombro pero no sintió nada. Kagome vio su mano y sé sorprendió al ver que su piel era como niebla pero no le importo mucho y volvió a ver a Inuyasha._

___Inuyasha, creo que deberíamos ver en donde estará nuestra casa.

_mmm tiene que estar cerca de la aldea por tus deberes de sacerdotisa.

_es verdad Inu, pero cualquier lugar mientras este contigo será el mejor. Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Lo mismo digo. En esos momentos ambos desaparecen dejando a Kagome con lágrimas.

__Kagome no tienes nada que hacer ven con migo y véngate de ellos, los que te dejan llorando ellos no merecen estar feliz mientras tu llorar. Decía una voz que hizo que Kagome se asustara._

__ ¿Vengarme? Yo podría vengar… Jamás aria eso no me importa si yo estoy llorando, mientras Inuyasha este feliz no importa como este yo, el sufrió mucho y sé que él está feliz junto a Kikyô. Dijo Kagome con lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. _

_En ese momento la niebla desaparece volviendo ella a la normalidad encontrándose enredadas por telas de araña._

__ ¿Que? Porque estoy cubierta de telas. Kagome movió su cabeza hacia abajo encontrando que estaba en un acantilado de pronto las telas de arañas de empezaron a deshacer._

__Hay no si esto de deshacer caeré y desde estas alturas no sé qué hay debajo. Dijo preocupada de pronto las telas desaparecieron por completo haciendo que caiga en el vacío, Kagome cerró los ojos y espero el impacto…_

_Mientras tanto en un palacio había una chica de ojos rojos con un hermoso cabello negro atado en rodete con dos plumas, su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, que estaba cubierto de una niebla, dio un suspiro cuando…_

__Kagura debes ir con Naraku. Dijo una niña de ojos blanco pelo corto del mismo color y su cara reflejaba la nada misma._

__Kanna dime ¿A qué precio llegarías por obtener tu libertad? Pregunto Kagura_

__Esa pregunta deberías hacértela tu Kagura, tu ¿Hasta dónde llegarías?_

_Kagura no respondió y entro al interior del palacio siguió recorriendo hasta encontrar una puerta, la abrió encontrándose a Naraku, él tenía una sonrisa la cual no le agrado para nada._

__Kagura. _

__ ¿Qué quieres Naraku? Dijo con muy poco humor._

__Escucha ¿Hasta dónde llegarías por tu libertad? Pregunto mientras seguía sonriendo._

__ ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Si no me la darás._

__Estuve pensando y te daré tu libertad. Kagura lo miro con sorpresa. _Pero para obtenerla tendrás que hacerme un favor, tendrás que matar a Rin._

__ ¿Qué hay de Sesshômaru? Él no me dejara acercarme._

__No te preocupes ahora ve y ya mande demonios para que Sesshômaru se distraiga, pero si no las matas yo te matare a ti. Dijo mirándola a fijamente._

__Como tú digas._

_¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo ara Kagome para salvarse de esa caída? ¿Kagura matara a Rin?_

Aquí termina este capítulo después de mucho tiempo de no actualizar mil perdones por no hacerlo pero no voy a abandonar esta historia pero espero poder actualizar pronto ^^ bueno que tenga un muy lindo dia y que les haya gustado.

Caso lo olvidaba muchas me pidieron que Kagome tenga a otra persona y lo voy hacer y que Inu sufra así que si es lo que quieren tendrá que aguantar bastante para esta con Kagome bueno ahora si bye y seguiré escribiendo y recibir sugerencias si quieren dar alguna idea para que esta historia sea aún mejor


End file.
